


Everything happens at once.

by Evilkat23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU, Finch is dating Dillinger, Dillinger is abusive. Finch tries his best to hide it from his friends. it gets out though and Reese is not Happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Abuse, lemons later on

The music rang around the bar loudly. 

 

Harold Finch looked around with slight disgust, he never liked bar's. He felt desperate though, he needed someone to be with him...ever sense Nathan's death he felt lonelier than ever. Of course he had his friend John but John wasn't Nathan, John was no lover to him, John was only a friend. 

 

Finch sighed and idly looked around, people were talking to each other looking like they were having a good time. Finch frowned and took a sip of his drink, a small brandy, he wasn't really allowed to be in bar according to his doctor he should stay clear of alcohol while he's on pain medication. It didn't matter for the moment, he just wanted some company and a drink, a small brandy wasn't going to harm much. He sighed and decided it was time to go. He had no business being here, he knew it too. 

 

"Well, well, what's a gentleman like you doing here?" Came a smooth voice from behind Finch. Doing his best to turn and not hurt his back or leg, Finch looked at the guy. 

 

He short blonde hair, he was wearing a suit, a rather nice suit. He sat down next to Finch, Finch just looked at him then sipped his brandy a little more. He looked into this mans eyes then quickly adverted his eyes to his drink.

 

"Hi, Rick Dillinger." The man said after a few seconds extending his hand for a handshake. Finch, a bit hesitant at first, took it and shook it. 

 

"Harold Finch." 

 

"Harold Finch? didn't you date Nathan Ingram? The CEO IFT? Aren't you the sole owner now?" Dillinger asked now more interested, Finch just sipped his drink once more, the last thing he wanted to talk about was Nathan and the company. 

 

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, you must still be grieving over your loss." Dillinger said quickly, looking somewhat guilty. 

 

"It's quite alright." Finch sighed. 

 

"May I ask a question?"

 

"If you would like."

 

"What a man like you, a super billionaire, doing alone in a small little bar like this?" 

 

Finch paused for a moment, why was he in a small bar? He constantly told himself that I was to get away from paparazzi but deep down he knew that wasn't true. No, He was in the small bar because he wanted to find someone...he wanted to find Nathan.

 

"I guess, because I just wanted to get away." He half lied as he finished off the rest of his brandy. 

 

"Yeah, I can only imagine. How about I buy you another brandy?" Dillinger offered. Finch shook his head and got up.

 

"No, I've head enough, I just want to go home." Finch said gently and got up, he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. His back felt slightly twisted, he sat in that hard chair for way to long. 

 

"Wait. There's something else I want to ask." Dillinger said and got up quickly walking up to Finch, the older man just gave him a look. 

 

"Ok, which is?"

 

"A date."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I know, I know, it's very brash and bold of me, but you just look like you need someone, I understand if it's too soon." Dillinger said guilt in his voice, Finch's brow furrowed. 

 

"I...I don't know..." Finch said with a heavy sigh. A napkin was shoved in Finch's hand. 

 

"In case you change your mind." 

 

Finch said nothing in response, he just turned and walked out of the bar, hailed a cab, and told the driver where to go. As the driver drove towards his destination Finch leaned against the window and sighed heavily. 

 

"Nathan..." He breathed sadly and looked down at the napkin in his hand, a phone number scrawled on it sloppily. He shut his eyes, his head was starting to hurt. Looking out the window he watched the building move on pass him. Right now, all he wanted was to just get some sleep, he wanted to forget about every thing. 

 

Still, he looked at the number once again. 

 

"Sir, we are here." The cab drive told him. Finch reached into his wallet, pulled out a hundred and gave it to the driver.

 

"Keep the change." Finch said, the ride itself was only a ten dollar ride but he could live without a hundred. He then walked inside the only place he called home, a old library. The place where he and Nathan would meet, and it's the place where he met Mr. Reese. The only place he felt safe...

 

He hobbled in and locked the gate behind him. 

 

Slowly he sat down on a make shift bed, he looked at the number once again and sighed. 

 

Tomorrow. He'll call this Dillinger fellow tomorrow. 

 

As for now, he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget Nathan, he wanted to forget his company, he wanted to just forget everything. The only way to do that, was too sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Finch." 

Finch snorted awake, had he slept in the library again? 

Finch sleepily looked up at his friend, John Reese. John placed a cup of secha green tea down on the table. Only John seemed to remember Harold's favorite drink.

Finch adjusted his glasses and gently took the drink, he took a careful sip. 

"You know, I don't like finding you here." Reese told him as he pulled up a chair and sat down, drinking his coffee. Finch could only nod slowly, his neck uncomfortably stiff from the position he slept in. He took another careful sip of his drink, he loved secha tea but it had be somewhat cool for him to fully enjoy it. 

"So, Dillinger treating you nice?" Reese asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Most people would just tell John to mind his own business, but not Finch, when he befriended Reese he promised he would never lie. 

"Yeah, he's been good." Finch said.

After that night in the bar, Finch called Dillinger, he promised the blonde a date and since then they've been dating for six months. Dillinger was a nice lover, but lately Dillinger's bee acting real secretive around Finch. Maybe Finch was just being paranoid, 'Only the paranoid survive', as Reese puts it. 

"I don't like him." Reese said after a few seconds.

"You've mentioned that, in fact, I think you've said that everyday for six months now." Finch responded in a cool voice as got up from his seat. His back hurt a bit from being stiff and slightly twisted. 

"I just thought I'd let you know." Reese shrugged finishing off his coffee. 

"I know you don't like Rick-"

"It's not that I just don't like him, I don't trust him, I'm telling you this now Finch, he's a player. I know their type, he fits it perfectly." 

Finch sighed, him and John had this conversation at least once a week, he really wished John would let it go. There was a silence between them, Finch finished off his tea and sighed once again, he just couldn't find anything to say back to Reese. Reese finished off his coffee and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"C'mon, it's not healthy for you to be inside the library all day and night, lets go to the park, Bear would like the exercise" Reese said pointing to the dog laying down on the doggy bed, the moment Reese pointed, Bear wagged his tail and sat up instantly. 

Finch smiled at the dog, if he could, he would of had the dog live with him in his apartment instead of the library, Dillinger said he was allergic to dogs though. 

"Ok, I have nothing planned anyway." Finch said after a few seconds of silence. Bear jumped up from his bed and happily ran around Finch's legs. Finch chuckled and put the leash on Bear and started out with Reese. 

\---transition---

The sunlight was both welcoming and unwelcoming to Finch. Welcoming because it warmed him up from being inside the cold library, unwelcoming because it was so bright it caused him to squint and blinded him for about ten seconds. 

It was a nice day out, it wasn't too hot or too cold, there was hardly anybody at the park, it was noon on a Tuesday, Finch leaned down and let Bear go and do as he pleased. Almost instantly the dog went to go and dig holes and play with the other dogs. Both Finch and Reese sat down on a nearby bench. 

"...Finch, why are you with Dillinger?" Reese asked after a few seconds of silence. Finch frowned at this, this was a new question, one that Finch hoped Reese wouldn't ask. 

"Honestly, I think it's because he reminds me of Nathan..." Finch explained, a small smile on his lips as the memory of his old lover came back. 

"He's nothing like Nathan." Reese said flatly, watching Bear dig new holes around the park.

"You don't know, that." Finch told him, voice flat and tittering on dangerous. 

"..." Reese just let out a soft noise, but didn't respond to the billionaire. Finch leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on his legs while he watched Bear play with a rusty colored dog. Reese looked at Finch and sighed, Finch knew that sigh all to well, it was a sigh of disappointment. A sigh that he has heard many times. 

"Mr. Reese-" Finch started but was quickly cut off by the man.

"If you'd just listen to me, I know Dillinger's type!" 

"But you don't know Dillinger! You just assume he's this bad guy, Mr. Reese, but he's not!" Finch augured back, trying to hold back the anger in his voice.

There was another uncomfortable silence between then, Finch then got up from the bench, carefully so not to hurt his leg. Bear and the rusty colored dog ran up to Finch, their tails wagging happily. Finch chuckled and pat both of the dog's heads. The rusty colored dog must of grew bored because it then ran past Finch and picked up a stick that was laying on the ground. Bear was quick to start a game of tug of war. 

"Finch...I'm sorry, I crossed a line." Reese said after his friend sat back down on the bench. Finch only shut his eyes for a moment, letting the cold wind hit his face. 

"It's quite alright, Mr. Reese, I understand you have concerns for me, but please, I know what I am doing." Finch told him gently, he placed his hand on Reese's leg and gave the man a small smile. Reese placed his hand on top of Harold's, there was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Quickly they looked away from each other and Reese removed his hand. 

Finch felt his face heat up ever so slightly, Reese was the only one who'd make him blush for the silliest things. Finch's blush and smile left his face when his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket he dug his phone out, it was Dillinger. Clicking on the answer button, he put it to his ear. 

"Hello-" Before he could even finish Dillinger spoke. 

"Where the hell are you?! You didn't come home last night! are you with Reese?!" 

Finch had to take the phone away from his ear, first time Dillinger yelled at him like this. Reese turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Seeing the look of murder on the ex-Cia agent's face, Finch got up and walked away, and hopefully out of Reese's earshot. 

"Rick, I'm sorry, I slept in the library-" Finch tried to explain but was cut off by Dillinger once again. 

"Bullshit! You've been spending more time with Reese than you have with me! If I didn't know any better I'd say your cheating on me!" 

Finch's eyes widened at being accused of being a cheater. 

"Dillinger, I would never cheat on you, you know that."

"Then come home!" 

"Ok...Ok, give me thirty minutes." Finch whispered, without even so much as a 'bye' Dillinger hung up on Finch. Harold sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Everything alright, Finch?" Reese asked crossing his arms, a scowl present on his face. Finch had to stop his hands from clenching up. With a deep breath Finch spoke.

"Dillinger...wishes for me to come home, I shouldn't keep him waiting, will you bring Bear home?" Finch asked, his voice unsteady, he never heard Dillinger so unhappy and accusing. 

"....Yeah, you can count on me..." Reese said, Finch noticed the unhappy tone in Reese's voice. Finch could only shut his eyes.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later." Finch turned and started to limp away, he made it about ten or elven feet when he heard Reese's voice.

"Finch!" Reese called and the man jogged up to Finch with ease. Turning around, Harold blinked and looked at Reese. 

"Be careful, please." Reese practically begged. Finch's eyes softened at the man and he gently placed his hand on Reese's shoulder. 

"Naturally, Mr. Reese." Finch breathed, before he knew it, Reese had his arm's wrapped around Finch. Finch tensed up quickly for a moment, not knowing how to react to this, he's never been this close to the man before. In fact, the only one he's ever been this close too was Nathan. Not even Dillinger hugged him like this. 

"If anything happens, you need any help, call me. I mean it. I will be right there." Reese mumbled to Finch as he let the smaller man go. Finch almost instantly missed the older man's warmth. 

"Mr. Reese? How do you even know where I live?"

"I'm a very resourceful person, Finch" 

"I..I don't doubt that." 

There was a silence as they stared at each other for a while. Finch felt his face heat up like before, instead of trying to hide it, he just smiles at Reese.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Reese." Finch said finally, he turned around and walked off. Finch wishes for Reese's warmth once again but he couldn't think like that, he needed to get home before Dillinger get's even angrier, he just hope Dillinger wouldn't be too mad when he got home.


End file.
